This disclosure relates to a housing for an integrated drive generator for a gas turbine engine, for example. The disclosure also relates to a mounting configuration for a hydraulic unit of the integrated drive generator relative to its housing.
One example type of integrated drive generator (IDG) includes a generator, a hydraulic unit and a differential assembly arranged in a common housing. The differential assembly is operatively coupled to a gas turbine engine via an input shaft. The rotational speed of the input shaft varies during the operation of the gas turbine engine. The hydraulic unit cooperates with the differential assembly to provide a constant speed to the generator throughout engine operation.
In one example, the housing includes generator, center and input housing portions, which may be constructed from a magnesium alloy. The hydraulic unit is mounted to the center housing portion, which is sealed relative to the generator and input housing portions with seal plates.
The center housing has spaced apart lateral sides. The hydraulic unit includes a structural can that is mounted to one of the sides. It can be difficult to maintain the flatness in a machined magnesium surface. The sides have been machined flat in the area of the hydraulic unit across the center housing portion in the area of the hydraulic unit and the surrounding surface, which maintains flatness of the center housing portion to ensure that it adequately seals relative to the other housing portions. A bearing liner is pressed into a bore in the center housing portion to support a hydraulic unit shaft. The bearing liner is flush with the lateral surface opposite the can. The surface is subsequently machined right over the bearing liner, better ensuring flatness.